1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to a display module and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the application relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) module and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) module has great potential applicability and has been extensively applied to various electronic products due to its advantages of high color saturation, slimness, self-luminescence, wide view angle, low power consumption, simple fabrication, low manufacturing costs, low working temperature, fast response speed, full-color display, and so forth. In recent years, digital information and wireless mobile communication technologies have been rapidly developed. The requirements of electronic information products (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other digital products) for convenience, miniaturization, and being user-friendly have resulted in the increasing demands for display modules, and such electronic products are more and more prone to utilize the OLED modules as their display modules.
Due to the poor tolerance of the organic material to moisture and oxygen, the existing OLED modules containing said organic material are mostly formed on glass substrates. Nonetheless, in order to isolate moisture and oxygen as well as simplify the assembling process, the thickness and the weight of the glass substrates can barely be reduced. Moreover, when the OLED modules placed on the glass substrates are adhered to the glass covers of electronic apparatuses, the glass is very likely to be broken.